Haunted
by triplewash0uts
Summary: What happens when you sleep too much?? A Rukawa fic.


Sleeping is his hobby.  
However, what happens when you sleep too much?  
A conversational (??) fic about our beloved sleeping fox after the 3rd years have left (Mitsui! *sobz*) and Miyagi is the new captain.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not ours! Sad...  
  
This fic is done by: CamoLang and na-no-da from triplewash0uts!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haunted  
---------  
Miyagi: Hey Rukawa, can I talk to you for a while?  
  
Rukawa just shrugged. He was staying back to practice anyway.  
  
Miyagi: Oi! Rukawa!  
  
Rukawa nodded. He approached Miyagi and stopped in front of him.  
  
Rukawa: What?  
  
Miyagi: You could have shown some respect to your seniors, man! Call me Miyagi-senpai!  
  
Rukawa: ...  
  
Miyagi: *sigh* Alright, alright. I want to know what you think...  
  
Rukawa: About what?  
  
Miyagi: Everyone. Sakuragi and the rest. Also other teams, their players, their tactics. I want to know what you think.  
  
Rukawa: Why me?  
  
Miyagi: Before Akagi left, he told me to choose. Choose a good player, a strong player, to take over my position when I leave. I'm talking to you now, like Akagi talked to me then.  
  
Rukawa: I'm going to be the next captain?  
  
Miyagi: You are a strong player. But you've got a lot to learn. You need to have sight on the game, to be able to think about all your other teammates' play, not just your own. You need to play as a team. Weigh each player's strengths and weaknesses. We have a lot to do.  
  
Rukawa: So I'm the next captain?  
  
Miyagi: Look into my eyes. What do you see? Do you see a new captain? You tell yourself.  
  
Smirking, Miyagi started to walk away.  
  
Rukawa took one look at Miyagi's back. He shrugged and headed to the rooftop.  
  
On the rooftop, he took in the view. Kanagawa...   
  
Hopefully, he could be good enough to leave here. Leave for America. But the next captain?  
  
He scratched his head. *Sigh* Whatever. He knew he could not do a good job. Imagine conducting practices, teaching new members... Hell, he'd have to shout orders. SHOUT!  
  
He believed the do'aho could do a better job than he could. The monkey would probably influence the freshmen to be fools like him...  
  
Rukawa looked around. Next captain, huh? Well, maybe he should sleep on it...   
  
Rukawa saw Akagi walking towards him. What is Akagi doing here? Was he dreaming?  
  
Akagi: Rukawa, I know I'd find you here.  
  
Rukawa: Am I dreaming?  
  
Akagi: *laughs* No, idiot! I am here to talk to you.  
  
"What's with all this talking?" Rukawa thought to himself.  
  
Rukawa: About what?  
  
Akagi: Do you still want to go to America?  
  
Rukawa: ...  
  
Akagi looks away from Rukawa and took in the view. Kanagawa...  
  
Rukawa: Yes.  
  
Akagi: *blinks* What?  
  
Rukawa: Yes, I want to go to America.  
  
Akagi's face dropped. He turned to Rukawa again.  
  
Akagi: Help me. Help us! Help Shohoku win the Inter-High tournaments. The national championships. Help me, help me, help me...  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa felt a sharp kick in his stomach. He woke up sleepily.   
  
"I knew it was just a dream," he thought.  
  
He looked up to see who had kicked him and saw... the red-haired monkey? He got up.  
  
Rukawa: I swear, no one gets in the way of my sleep.  
  
Sakuragi: Shut up. Practice is cancelled today.  
  
Sakuragi turned to leave.  
  
Rukawa: Hey, do'aho...  
  
Sakuragi: What?  
  
Rukawa: Would you like to be the next captain?  
  
Sakuragi: *tensai laugh* Baka! Shohoku needs me. It's almost confirmed that this tensai would be the next captain. Of course...  
  
Rukawa: Why?  
  
Sakuragi: ...  
  
*WHOMP*   
  
Rukawa jerked up. Slowly, he scratched his head. Freaky day. He blinked and looked around. He had fallen asleep in class again.   
  
Why was he having weird dreams about him becoming the next captain? He rubbed the back of his neck and laid his head on the desk. Just a few minutes...  
  
The bell rang and Rukawa headed straight to the gym. He saw Miyagi there. Tentatively, he approached the basketball club captain.  
  
Miyagi: Rukawa. Can I talk to you for a while?  
  
Rukawa stood there and waited.  
  
Miyagi: Oi! Rukawa!  
  
Rukawa nodded and stopped in front of his senior who is 19cm shorter.  
  
Miyagi: You could have shown some respect to your seniors man! Call me Miyagi-senpai!  
  
Rukawa: ...  
  
Miyagi: *sigh* Alright. I want to know what you think about... everyone. Sakuragi, Yasuda, the rest. Other teams' abilities and strategies. I want to know what you think.  
  
Rukawa: Why me?  
  
Miyagi: Before Akagi left, he told me to choose a good player, a strong player, to take over my position when I leave. I'm talking to you now like how Akagi talked to me then.  
  
Rukawa: I'm going to be the next captain?  
  
Miyagi: You are a strong player. But you've got a lot to learn. You need to have sight on the game, to be able to think about your teammates' play, and not just your own. Play as a team. Weigh each player's strength and weaknesses. We have a lot to do.  
  
Rukawa: So I am the next captain?  
  
Miyagi: Look into my eyes. What do you see? Do you see a new captain? You tell yourself.  
  
Smirking, Miyagi walked away.  
  
Rukawa stood there, stunned. Deja vu...  
  
He headed to the rooftop to clear his thoughts. He caught sight of Akagi walking towards him.  
  
Akagi: Rukawa. I know I'd find you here.  
  
Rukawa: This is a dream.  
  
Akagi: No, idiot. I'm here to talk to you. Do you still want to go to America?  
  
Rukawa looked away. Wasn't this in his dream? Or his dream's dream? -_-||  
  
Rukawa: ...  
  
Rukawa: Yes.  
  
Akagi: What?  
  
Rukawa: Yes, I want to go to America.  
  
Akagi's face dropped.  
  
Akagi: Help me. Help us! Help Shohoku win the inter-high. The national championships. Help me, help me, help me...  
  
Rukawa anticipated the kick in his gut. Sure enough, a second later, the sharp kick was felt.   
  
He grabbed the feet and pulled the person down. The red-haired monkey fell with a thud.  
  
Rukawa: I swear, no one gets in the way of me and my sleep.  
  
Sakuragi: Shut up. Practice is cancelled today.  
  
Sakuragi turned to leave.  
  
Rukawa: Hey, do'aho...  
  
Sakuragi: Nani?  
  
Rukawa: Would you.. Like to be the next captain?  
  
Sakuragi: Shohoku needs me. Me, the basketball genius. It's confirmed that this tensai will be the next captain. Of course...  
  
Rukawa: Why?  
  
*WHOMP*  
  
Rukawa jerked up. Slowly, he scratched his head. He's in class.  
  
Shuddering, he stood up and headed for the gym when the bell rang.  
  
He saw Miyagi there.  
  
Miyagi: Rukawa. Can I talk to you for a while?  
  
Rukawa: You want me to be the next captain.  
  
Miyagi: How did you know? Anyway, I want to know what you think about everyone. The other teams' abilities and plays. I wanna know what you think.  
  
Rukawa: You want to know what I think??  
  
Rukawa's fists clenched. He can feel his blood pumping. That rarely happened, except when he was in a game.  
  
He took a deep breath, but it wasn't enough. He could feel himself snap.  
  
Rukawa: I think that today is a BLOODY freaky day and this repeated dreams isn't making it any better. I think that self-proclaimed tensai wants badly to be the next captain. Just give the position to him! I don't care! I'm going away. That's right! I am! And nobody's gonna stop me!  
  
Out of nowhere, Rukawa took out a gun.  
  
Miyagi: *speechless* Rukawa, where the f*** did you get that gun??  
  
Rukawa: Shut up! Just shut up!!  
  
He aimed the gun at his forehead and shot himself.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Rukawa shot up from his bed. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he tried to calm his racing heart.  
  
A dream. Just a dream. He plopped back onto his pillow and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Rukawa took a deep breath. He sighed. Slowly, he opened the gym door. He caught sight of Miyagi.  
  
Miyagi: Rukawa, can I talk to you for a while?  
  
Rukawa nodded cautiously.  
  
Miyagi: I want to know what you think about everyone. Sakuragi, Yasuda, Kakuta, the rest. Also other teams, their plays, their tactics. I want to know what you think.  
  
Rukawa: Me? Why? I'm the next captain?  
  
Miyagi: Hey, you are not so bad, for someone who always sleeps and never pays attention. Ya. I'm talking to you like Akagi used to talk to me then. He wanted me to choose a good player, a strong player.  
  
Rukawa: So, I'm the next captain?  
  
Miyagi: You've got a lot to learn. You need to have sight on the game, to be able to...  
  
Rukawa: Miyagi...  
  
Miyagi: What? You agree?  
  
Rukawa: Pinch me.  
  
Miyagi: What the hell??  
  
Rukawa: Pinch me REALLY hard so that I know if I'm dreaming or not.  
  
Miyagi: Rukawa. Are you ok? Don't tell me you never expected to be the next captain. Don't be so...  
  
Rukawa: Just pinch me already!  
  
Miyagi: ALRIGHT!!  
  
#*!@$#%&*  
  
Rukawa: Itai... You don't have to pinch so hard.  
  
Miyagi: Well, you asked for it...  
  
Miyagi walked away, smirking.  
  
Rukawa opened his eyes. Another dream. GODDAMMIT! He's sensing a bloody pattern here.  
  
After school, he headed towards the gym.  
  
Miyagi: Rukawa. Can I talk to you for a while?  
  
Rukawa: Yes. Yes, I'll be the next captain. YES!! Just give me my precious sleep!!  
  
Miyagi: *sweatdrops* Chill, chill. Alright, alright.  
  
"I wonder how he knew what I was gonna say..." Miyagi thought to himself.  
  
That night, Rukawa had the most peaceful sleep he has ever had.  
-END- 


End file.
